Familiar Fire
by dvshipper
Summary: That was the only important thing: being together. Daniel/Vala. MAJOR SPOILERS FOR CONTINUUM.


Title:

Title: Familiar Fire  
Author: dvshipper  
'Verse: Stargate SG-1  
Claim/Characters/Pairing: Daniel Jackson/Vala Mal Doran  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Major spoilers for Continuum.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or its characters, I just play with them. Rob, please don't sue me, because I don't really have much money anyway.  
Summary: That was the only important thing: being together.  
Table/Prompt: Romance, #10 Champagne

A/N: Thanks to taraleesg1 for being THE most awesome beta in two galaxies. For dannysgirlsg1 who loves to suggest all things that could possibly nudge me into writing something delightfully romantic.

Walking through the quiet of the corridors of the SGC, Daniel couldn't help thinking about the events the day had held; the extraction of Ba'al, the last system lord in the galaxy. That was something he'd been waiting to see for over a decade. Though that achievement was quite a monumental one, it didn't come close to what had been happening the last year between him and one dark haired alien. Sometimes it was still hard to believe that he and Vala had a true relationship. A familiarity had settled on the couple that left him feeling confident and comfortable enough to do what he was about to do.

Daniel approached Vala's door and knocked on it softly with the bottom of the bottle he was holding. After a bit of shuffling inside, Vala opened the door in a baggy Air Force t-shirt (probably one of Cam's she'd stolen) and a pair of Daniel's cotton drawstring pants (also 'stolen,' though he'd probably left them there in the first place). Daniel couldn't keep from smiling at how cute she was. Instead of saying something, he just held up the bottle of Bollinger champagne and the two stemmed glasses. Vala nodded with a smirk and Daniel came into her quarters, shutting the door behind him with his foot.

Vala couldn't say she was surprised to see Daniel after the day's excitement. It wasn't uncommon if, after a mission or rough day, they shared a bottle of pinot noir while snuggling a bit in her quarters. They had gotten to the point where there was that wonderful comfort between them that just cozying in a chair was perfect. More than likely this would be one of those nights.

"Whatcha thinkin'?" Vala asked while taking the glasses from Daniel and setting them on the nightstand. She could ask that question now and get an honest answer, whereas three years ago that wouldn't have been possible. It was in these private evenings in either of their quarters that the most honest conversations took place. Hopes, fears, concerns, and yes, even feelings were all shared in the peace that walls of concrete offered.

"Just something Ba'al had said," Daniel paused for a moment, popping the cork carefully off the champagne. One of the reasons he liked coming to Vala's quarters was that it always smelled so good. Maybe it was some kind of alien room spray, but it was relaxing. That was exactly what Daniel needed at that moment. "He called you Qetesh and it bugged me."

"Yes, well it needn't bug you anymore. I'm only Vala and better yet, I'm your Vala and I was never his Qetesh," Vala looked up at Daniel as he poured them both foaming glasses of what was usually a celebratory drink. "But I really don't want to talk about today. Yes, it was a victory, but that poor man who was Ba'al's host; it was like he was just a shell, like there was nothing left of the true person anymore."

"I know, babe; I know," Daniel whispered to Vala as a tear slipped down her face. Wrapping his arms around her slim waist, he pulled her in close to his chest. "But ya know what? We don't have to worry about the Goa'uld anymore. They're not gonna hurt us and you don't have to think about it ever again."

Vala melted into his arms, her skin aflame with that memorable fire that still lit her when he touched her, the heat drying her tears. She wondered if, like the Goa'uld, that heat would someday go away or be cooled. The hidden, buried romantic inside her said that that fire would never leave her. Even though it was a tad naïve, Vala decided to agree with her inner romantic, if only for the night.

Daniel loosened his hold on Vala to climb up on the bed. Still holding her hand, he adjusted himself against the headboard. Without needing an invitation, Vala took her normal spot planted warmly between his spread legs with her back to his heartbeat. Closing her eyes, Vala reveled in the way his right hand found its way to rest on her stomach. With her own hand, she intertwined her fingers on top of his, keeping his hand where it was.

Daniel took a swig of champagne before drinking in the sight of their hands mingling together. It still got his skin tingling when she touched him. There was a special something between them that was difficult to describe; a fire, a link, a bond, a love. Not only was she his girlfriend, she was his companion in all things; work and play. Vala gave him what he needed to function and Daniel gave her the same in return. But above all that, they gave each a place to feel something; touch, heart, skin, emotion.

They sat that way, melded together until the champagne was warm and they started to doze. Vala had tilted her head to the side and Daniel had settled his lips in her hair. It was here that they were perfectly content to just be together. No innuendos, no walls, no lust driven advances; those were all things of the past. Now all they needed was each other's warmth, both physical and not. Here, worry died in their arms, leaving in its place that tranquility that had them wrapped up in each other. A paradise of sighs, soft kisses, and understanding along with a few glasses of champagne had Daniel and Vala feeling as if all that mattered was in each other's grasp. That was the only important thing: being together.


End file.
